The renowned Clean Air Task Force (CATF), whose main office is in Boston, Mass., with several branches, issued in September 2010 a Report titled “The Toll From Coal” and subtitled “An Updated Assessment of Death and Disease from America's Dirtiest Energy Source.” The first paragraph of the Report's Executive Summary states the following:                “Among all industrial sources of air pollution, none poses greater risks to human health and the environment than coal-fired power plants. Emissions from coal-fired power plants contribute to global warming, ozone smog, acid rain, regional haze, and—perhaps most consequential of all from a public health standpoint—fine particle pollution. In 2000 and again in 2004, the Clean Air Task Force commissioned comprehensive studies of health impacts caused by fine particle air pollution from the nation's roughly 500 coal-fired power plants. Each study incorporated the latest scientific findings concerning the link between air pollution and public health, as well as up-to-date emissions information. Both found that emissions from the U.S. power sector cause tens of thousands of premature deaths each year and hundreds of thousands of heart attacks, asthma attacks, emergency room visits, hospital admissions, and lost workdays.”        
The present invention is targeted to solving the serious pollution problems originating from the generation of electric power from plants which burn coal that may be forced to shut down by virtue of their being uneconomical to be retrofitted with inefficient and expensive pollution controls; see Exhibits 1 and 2. The pollutants from coal-burning power stations comprise SO2, NOx, Hg, Particulate Matter, Ash, and CO2. This invention offers a unique and comprehensive solution of using coal but without combusting it to result in the prevention of the ill-effects currently caused to health and environment while at the same time would also prevent the closure of these badly needed power generation facilities that provide some 40% of the electricity generated in this country whose citizens so heavily depend on. In addition to the herein comprehensive solution, it will be disclosed in the specification that follows, the putting of all six pollutants mentioned above into beneficial use while avoiding the discharging of said pollutants into the atmosphere. It is no secret that the availability of natural gas is causing the displacement of coal to generate electric power by virtue that the generation of electric power with natural gas reduces the amount of emissions discharged into the atmosphere. The instant invention brings out a solution which actually has the objective to use fossil fuels like coal in such a way that it is closed to the atmosphere and is even a greater reducer of emissions than in the reduction of emissions credited when combusting natural gas to generate electric power.